


if you talk enough sense

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Series: my hands, your bones [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Marking, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Developing Relationship, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Comlink Channels, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has No Refractory Period, Kylo Ren's Enormous Dick, Other, Reader doesn't know what they did to deserve any of this, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's enthusiasm applies to <i>everything.</i> It'd be endearing if it didn't involve you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you talk enough sense

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for quite a while, i just didn't want to write pure smut without giving more info on where the two of you stand (still in the same point mostly). so hopefully this is okay. as always, this is not beta-read so mistakes are bound to be found. don't hesitate on pointing them out.

**[ 1510 ] [NAME] >> look, all im saying is that there shouldnt be a need to tell me that the amount of lube in the med center is growing smaller.**

****[ 1510 ] [NAME] >> rocco, listen to me.** **

******[ 1511 ] [NAME] >> we. are. not. a. charity. center.** ** **

********[ 1511 ] [NAME] >> especially not for horny bastards.** ** ** **

**[ 1513 ] ROCCO >> Am I supposed to tell them not to then?**

**[ 1513 ] [NAME] >> um, yes. dont give them anything.**

**[ 1513 ] ROCCO >> [Name], look, I don't mean to be disrespectful.**

****[ 1514 ] ROCCO >> But I'll have to remind you what happened last time lube was denied, to the whole _Finalizer_.** **

******[ 1517 ] [NAME] >> yeah, those shitstains started stealing my shit.** ** **

******[ 1520 ] ROCCO >> No. Listen. There's around eighty eight thousand living beings aboard the _Finalizer_ , that's without including the non-human ones.** ** **

************[ 1520 ] ROCCO >> Or the self-lubricating ones. The point is, people get horny. They want to fuck. Horny people get stupid.** ** ** ** ** **

************************[ 1521 ] ROCCO >> Denying them lube is only bound to be worse for us.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************[ 1523 ] ROCCO >> At least they have the decency (and the balls) to ask for it, as well as barriers, instead, of say, stealing them. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************[ 1523 ] [NAME] >> ... explain how.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************[ 1523 ] ROCCO >> Saliva.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************[ 1525 ] [NAME] >> ... fuck. see, its not my problem if people want to stick things in dry places. maybe they shouldnt have sex in the first place. and if its to jack off then theres something called soap.************************************************************

************************************************************************[ 1526 ] ROCCO >> But it is your problem.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************[ 1526 ] [NAME] >> um. no. its the medics from medbay problem.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************************[ 1526 ] ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **[NAME]************************************************************************************ >> im no longer assigned to a medbay. im rens fucking glorified babysitter.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************************************[ 1527 ] ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **[NAME]************************************************************************************ >> have fun tending to torn arses.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[ 1527 ] ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **[NAME]************************************************************************************ >> i already have my hands full with a huge ass. ************************************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

************************************************************************************************——** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Coruscant is a metal-covered, encompassing city of a planet. Home of the galactic culture due to thousands of year of being exposed to many of the sentient beings across the galaxy, place from which all sorts of famous people often rose and rise from, influential not only in it's uniqueness but as well in it's political part of the galaxy. Widely known for its towering structures built upon the planet's surface  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **—************************************************************************************************ therefore, leaving it's other part, the lower levels to not know the true feeling of sunlight on skin or that of actual fresh air — that touched and mixed in with the clouds, and it's -- architectural designs. It was always brimming with life, full of lights and active movement even when their night cycle arrived. 

At least, that's what you thought it was like. Even with your vision partly blurry due to the fact that your eyes are still not fully open and ready to properly work against the bright light of your comlink, you can definitely tell that whatever place Kylo is currently in is definitely not Coruscant. Unless the Finalizer's holonet was severely outdated, which you knew to be impossible. It might have been usual back when the First Order was beginning to build itself, the propaganda and the limited information that was provided, if it could even be called truthful unless it hadn't been tampered with before reaching any civilians.

Still, the pictures the Knight has sent you leaves you feeling somewhat lost. Kylo had sent two pictures; one of them is a picture of a gigantic round-ish building, the picture was clearly taken from afar, but nonetheless it's easily recognizable, it's the Senate Building accompanied by the tall buildings and skyscrapers in the background, your eyes find themselves drawn to the blue sky. It's not the first time you've seen an actual sky instead of the expanse of space, but it still hasn't been in actual person, simple pictures found on the holonet. A part of you regrets having declined Kylo's invitation to accompany him.

Then, you think about the fact that even if you had gone, it meant staying inside Kylo's shuttle until he and his knights came back from whatever the hells they were looking for. Having to spend time with six other black-wearing Force-users was not your definition of a fun time. You're happy you made the decision to say no when Kylo offered you the choice back at the docking bay when you caught sight of the other knights.

Maybe some other time.

You note that the first picture was sent at 1107, probably around the time Kylo had arrived.

The second picture is more recent, reading 0315, sent five minutes ago.

The picture shows Kylo with his mask on — it was taken with the frontal camera, so his body is not fully visible and the angle only shows half his helmet so that his background is visible — barely illuminated by the streetlamps. In the background, you manage to make out four silhouettes clad in black clothing partially covered by thick smoke, you know already those are the other knights, the other two you can't see because they're either swallowed by the fog/smoke or are walking ahead of Kylo — you think that maybe that's not the case, Kylo doesn't seem like one to let others be in front — in some sort of weird formation. Other than that, you make out some buildings, metal strewn on the ground and not a single light that might belong to buildings.

The place looks dead. Of course, you find this insulting and decide to answer Kylo.

 

**[ 0322 ] [NAME] >> you are tarnishing my ideas on how coruscant looks.**

 

You're surprised that he answers right away.

 

**[ 0323 ] REN >> am i now?**

**[ 0323 ] REN >> this isn't the senate district or the imperial city. have you ever heard of the works?**

**[ 0325 ] [NAME] >> no, cant say. why?**

**[ 0325 ] REN >> that's where i'm currently at. coruscant doesn't differ much from the finalizer, hardly any nature.**

**[ 0326 ] REN >> you'd understand if you had come with me.**

 

You decide to ignore that comment. He already knows why you didn't go. You roll to your side in your bed.

 

**[ 0328 ] [NAME] >> arent you doing some important mission?**

**[ 0328 ] REN >> yes.**

**[ 0330 ] [NAME] >> why are you talking with me then?**

**[ 0330 ] [NAME] >> surely your knights must find your actions disrespectful.**

**[ 0332 ] REN >> they don't. what we came to retrieve is an object, not a person.**

**[ 0332 ] REN >> it's dead here. not a single soul.**

**[ 0334 ] REN >> it's boring. i wanted to talk to you, i miss you.**

 

You feel something in your chest grow hot at the admission. It's no secret that Kylo has taken a fancy to you ever since you had been assigned as his personal medic. It's been almost eight months since your sudden change in position, and while Kylo has made it very clear that his interests lay in you, you have felt absolutely no need to reciprocate the feelings. Ren's not unattractive, far from it, but pursuing anything with the Knight just doesn't inspire you in the slightest.

So, like any time Kylo decides to act out of character — which constitutes of him being anything but childish, reckless, silent and infuriating — you decide to ignore the current trail of conversation.

It just so happens that it's 0335 in the morning, and while you no longer have to get up at an exact hour to start a shift, what's with Kylo not being aboard the Finalizer, you still feel like sleeping some more. So you put down your comlink and fall back asleep instantly.

 

——

 

You wake up once more when the sound of your comlink goes off. Rubbing your eyes and stifling a yawn, you sit up on your bed and reach blindly for your comlink, when you don't manage to find it right away, you look around. You end up spotting it on the floor.

It's safe to say that a wide arrange of colorful words leave your lips when you move over to edge of the bed and have to bend down to pick it up.

Kylo's sent you four more pictures, they're of different buildings — these one look cleaner, more taken care of, so you suspect these have been taken from the city.

You suppose that if he's busy taking pictures, him and his Knights must have already found what they were looking for. Are they touring the city? You really doubt it, those masks are widely known and feared throughout the galaxy, it'd be an incredibly stupid risk to saunter around a heavily populated area, it would only bring out the Resistance rebels and as far as you know, the point of this mission is not that.

Then again, the number of casualties might be none since it were only the Knights and not stormtroopers. 

 

**[ 0615 ] [NAME] >> when will you be returning?**

**[ 0615 ] REN >> careful, any onlooker might think that you're anxious for my return.**

**[ 0616 ] REN >> are you?**

**[ 0616 ] [NAME] >> hardly.**

**[ 0616 ] [NAME] >> you can stay in coruscant for all i care.**

 

Kylo's reply comes in the form of another picture five minutes later.

It takes you two minutes of staring at it until you realize what it is.

You can't help but gape.

 

**[ 0625 ] [NAME] >> you are disgusting.**

 

Kylo reads the message, and it shows that he's replying. Even when he sends the message, you can't help but go back to seeing the picture. It was taken in a dark environment, barely any lighting — which, you suppose it's not meant to be the actual thing to take into importance in the picture so you file that away — showing the very obvious half-hard dick. It's ridiculously long and thick—  _too_ long to _not_ have been fully erect — and nestled in dark hair that almost mixes in with the color of Kylo's covered thighs. Kylo's large, ungloved hand is wrapped around it and even then his fingers don't fully encircle it.

It's _ridiculously_ huge. 

 

**[ 0625 ] REN >> you like it.**

 

You roll your eyes, can't help the laugh that escapes your lips. He _can't_ be serious.

 

**[ 0627 ] [NAME] >> we are not doing this. we are not sexting through the comlink channels, ren.**

**[ 0627 ] REN >> does that mean that we're going to do it somewhere else?**

 

You don't know what compelled you to reply instead of ignoring Ren, but after you're out of your bed and leave your comlink in bed, getting ready for the day, — a task that usually takes you around fifteen minutes in total — you decide to type out a reply before leaving the room. Since you're no longer in active duty due to Ren's absence, you doubt anyone would find any need to comm you. 

 

**[ 0643 ] [NAME] >> well talk about it when you come back. **

 

Kylo doesn't reply, but the message is marked as read. You heed no mind to the lack of reply, taking your comlink and putting it in your pocket, you walk out of your room. Maybe you could loiter around your medbay and have Rocco take pity on you and allow you to work, or at least breathe in the clinical sharp smell of medbay. 

  

**——**

 

             "Give me a good reason as to why I should let you inside the medbay." Rocco very pointedly blocks the entrance while you try to will the Force to close the durasteel doors with Rocco in between, of course, for being a traitor. He has his arms crossed, looking down at you. Behind him, you can see Xanalya with another person.

You frown, "who is that?"

             "[Name]." His lips thin out, pale-blue eyes narrowing slightly. 

             " _And_ why you shouldn't comm the General." You add sweetly, trying to inch your way past Rocco's frame. The bastard is awfully tall and broader than you, which might have before been attractive points for the guy but are now incredibly annoying to you. Then, you try to peek behind him where there's _definitely_ another person inside your medbay. "Rocco, what the fuck. Who _is_ that?"

             "That too." He cocks a single white eyebrow, "the reason  **—** not the other medic. He was transferred here from the medbay in the east section of the _Finalizer_ ," he explains after. 

You grind your teeth. " _My medbay_. You let a _stranger_ infiltrate my medbay."

Rocco lets a mean smile graze his face. "It's not _your_ medbay anymore, you assigned it to me almost eight months ago, [Name.]" His face softens then, "the General was very clear in his instructions to not let you step inside a medbay to operate unless it was to get more supplies for Lord Ren's needs. Lord Ren is currently not aboard the Finalizer, so I know the supplies from last week are still intact."

 _More like Kylo doesn't want me straying too far from him._ You sniff, "the General doesn't need to know." 

Rocco lets out a sharp, deep laugh that has a hopeful smile twitch on your lips. 

             "Funny how you had all morning and half of the afternoon free and you never once appeared here then." He levels you with a sturdy gaze and whatever compassionate feeling you had for him are gone. You hate Rocco.

             "I hate you." You spit out just as your comlink pings. Rocco's eyes trail off to the side where your comlink is at.

He's not wrong either, even though you had left your quarters pretty early, around the first shift of the morning to have breakfast at the mess hall, all you've been doing is walk around the Finalizer and trying to avoid any of your superiors. While you weren't exactly prohibited from spending your time around doing nothing while Kylo's out doing whatever it is that he does, it looks extremely slacking in your part to not be actively doing your job. Hells, even doing nothing inside a medbay is more accepted.

Still, your walks throughout the Finalizer have been going on every time Kylo leaves. In all your years working on the ship, you haven't explored most of it. Sometimes you spend time with the technicians and other times with the TIE fighters.

Last time it had been with the radar technicians and you almost had a heart attack when you confused one of them with Kylo. Apparently the technician — Matt — is quite popular among the few people who have claimed to see kylo, saying that the man himself was an identical copy. Some technicians had walked up to you and asked you to confirm if the rumour was in fact truth and it took a lot of self-control to not blurt out that they were uncannily familiar, it was almost creepy. They were identical down to the nose and the dark eyes, save for the unattractive glasses and the blonde hair. 

Your comm pings again.

             "Maybe it's Lord Ren, don't keep him waiting." The amused tone of his voice is annoying.

You flip him the middle finger — a gesture that's meant as offensive in some planets, at least, that's what the holonet says — and very pointedly ignore your comlink. It's common knowledge that the only one who tends to comm you is Ren nowadays, with the occasional officer wanting to make small talk, but even then that also has stopped. 

You comm pings twice.

             "You are a traitor. Once Lord Ren is gone I'll _personally_ make sure to dispose of your body out the air chute." You threaten and then turn around to walk away, mind already going through a mental list of what you'll be doing now since your plans on staying inside the medbay have been awfully crushed by that Traitor. As you're walking, you see a group of 'troopers heading towards the medbay.

You turn around. "And stop giving away the lube, Rocco!" 

The group of 'troopers freeze on their step and then _flee_ away from the scene, you can't help but let out a laugh when Rocco rolls his eyes at you. You see him shaking his head and saying something under his breath, but the smile on his face is enough answer.

It hasn't been more than ten minutes of mindlessly wandering while looking like you need to be somewhere — a skill you have masterfully mastered — before your comlink pings once more. Then again. And again, _and again_. 

You feel irritation beginning to bubble up in your stomach, "Kriffing hell, I'm going to shoot this."

You stop then, _of course._

You've yet to head to the stormtrooper's firing range. Surely there _has_ to be one currently unused, and you're planning on using one of them to shoot your frustrations away. Even if you're a medic, it's common for First Order soldiers to have with them a blaster. Yours is locked away some place in your quarters, as it rarely gets used and you haven't exactly used a blaster since your days in the Academy.

The thought of having to walk back to your quarters only to get your blaster doesn't deter you in any way, you might as well take advantage of the fact that you'll be there and dress more appropriately for the next couple of hours of workout that are to come — might as well do that too, exercise and stretch since the _Finalizer's_ aerobics classes are usually twice a week and today is not one of said days — instead of sweating through your medic uniform.

An hour later — of which ten minutes were spent trying to find your blaster, two changing into your workout singlet and the rest spent looking for an unoccupied shooting range that was not being used by Captain Phasma and then having to resign yourself to wait until the Stormtrooper's break in their schedule — and you were finally left to stretch alone in the empty shooting range.

The thing about these were that some parts of the floor were covered in foam mats, so you obviously fixed yourself in one of said foam mats.

You did some stretches for a good twenty minutes before you moved on to pick your blaster from the floor where it lay forgotten. You eye one of the targets lined up next to each other throughout the range, settling on one that's closest to you. You move back until you're comfortable with the distance.

             "Shoot, not stun." You remind yourself, lick your lips and change the mode of the blaster to the shoot option instead of stun, moving your finger to the trigger. You squeeze.

The blast doesn't hit the target in the center but more in the corner. You lick your lips and repeat the same shooting at least four more times, each time gripping your blaster tighter.

On the seventh attempt — of which three hit your target, the smoke wafting from it proof enough — you hear movement from behind you. Instantly, your body turns around to see who it is that's been standing behind you and it's definitely not an error when your finger squeezes the trigger of the blaster.

The air crackles with energy, the hairs on your arms stand up briefly. Your eyes widen when you see that it's Kylo. The bolt doesn't hit anything because Kylo has an arm extended out, the Force stopping the bolt in midair. You let yourself become distracted with the crackling of the bolt's energy, the sound of it loud in the gym.

Kylo isn't wearing his helmet, it's nowhere in sight. His eyes are locked on yours.

You frown. You don't hesitate on shooting again and when this one is _also_  stopped by the Force, you let irritation show in your body expression.

You go to shoot again and find that you can't move.

             "So much _tension_ ," Kylo takes a step forward and lowers his hand. The bolts end up shooting off somewhere far to the right. "it's unbecoming, [Name]."

You sneer at him, happy to know that at least he hasn't paralyzed your whole body. When you try to speak however, you find that you can't.

 _What are you doing here?_ You ask, trying to push out the thought for him to hear.

Kylo stops just when he's close to you, up close, you notice that his eyes seem darker. 

             "I came to collect the promise you've made, [Name]." Kylo gives you a crooked grin when he sees your obviously confused face. It doesn't take long to realize what exactly he's talking about and the flush that rises to your face is inevitable. Kylo gives you a long stare from the bottom of your feet to the top of your head and you hear him make a low noise at the back of his throat.

Kylo walks behind you then, and it takes a lot of control to not let fear cloud your judgment. It's one thing being held immobile with the Force — as this has happened before, but usually Kylo was in your line of sight — and another to have Kylo behind you, where you can't see him.

A shiver runs down your spine when both his hands settle themselves on your hips, and his body presses flush against your back. You can feel Kylo's erection pressing into the curve of your ass and one hand slowly making itself down to your cunt, cupping it. 

It's only when a moan escapes your lips that you realize that you can longer feel the restricting pressure of the Force holding you immobile. It takes your brain three seconds to realize that you still have your blaster, and it only takes one second for said blaster to no longer be on your grip — it's sent flying to the opposite side of the room — and for Kylo's presence to vanish altogether from behind you.

 _Then_ , that's when you realize that you had been leaning on Kylo. You let out a shout, eyes closed expecting to crack your head on the floor. 

You land softly on the mats.

You open your eyes, scrambling to sit up only to find Kylo looming over you. You narrow your eyes.

             "Why are you here?" It's the thing that leaves your mouth instead of 'what the fuck are you doing?'

             "You already know," Kylo replies, moves lower until his face is right in front of your pussy. 

You feel your face flush when Kylo's breathing washes hot over the clothed area. One of his hands slides lower and a finger makes its way underneath the fabric of your crotch, making your breathing catch in your throat.

             " _Kylo—_ " You start, a mix of emotions surging up on your throat, only to let out a surprised shout when the air crackles with energy and you _hear_ — more than feel — the way your singlet breaks, the fabric tearing off from your chest and around the bottom part, leaving some fabric in your stomach but nothing else. The cold air of the room and Kylo's hot breathing on your uncovered cunt makes a shiver run down your spine.

You try to close your legs but find that Kylo's holding them open, still situated between them. You prompt yourself up on your elbows, caring little for the fact that his eyes seem to be eating you up, all the parts that are uncovered.

             "If you want me to stop, just say so." It's what he says and you open your mouth to tell him to go fuck himself but then he swipes his tongue over your clit, and you can't help but gasp out a moan. 

Kylo's chuckle sends out nice vibrations that have you gripping the floor with little success. You're not able to form a coherent reply any time soon, because Kylo's tongue is doing wonders on your cunt. 

One of his hands reaches out to grasp your  hips, pulling you closer to his mouth as he eagerly sucks and licks, a finger soon joining his tongue and it has you panting, one hand unconsciously going to grasp his dark hair, tugging him closer as you rock your hips to the feeling of his fingers going in and out, the feeling of his tongue licking and exploring.

             " _Stars,_ " you moan out, unabashedly loud and Kylo grunts, his mouth leaving your cunt for a second before he moves to seal his lips around your clit, sucking greedily. 

              _Moaning like a Corellian whore_ , Kylo laughs and his voice shouldn't sound so good when he's eating you out. You let out a gasp when Kylo starts to scissor the two fingers he's relentlessly driving inside of you.

              _I hate the Force_ , you think and Kylo curls his fingers, your grip on his hair tightens and Kylo groans. " _Ah,_ do that again."

Kylo is more than happy to oblige and you decide to ignore how eager your voice sounded when you spoke.

It doesn't take you long to reach your peak, and even when you do, Kylo _keeps on going_. 

              _You taste so good,_ Kylo says into your mind, keeps on speaking filthy things that have you moaning softly and panting, grip on his hair switching between harsh and soft. The fingers inside of you are still moving in and out, no doubt soaked completely. Still sensitive from your first orgasm, it doesn't take long until you can feel your second one approaching.

Kylo senses this too, sucks on your clit with more ardor, his tongue lavishing it.

              _Scream my name,_ He says, growls, _let the whole **Finalizer** know who you belong to._

              _"Ah,_ I'm coming, ugh—"You can't ignore the feeling of annoyance that comes bubbling up with Kylo's words, and when you finally reach your orgasm, you make sure to reel Kylo in completely into your cunt, grip on his hair tightening even more — you're sure that you pulled out hair — and then you gasp, moaning loudly; " _Hux!_ "

Kylo keeps on eating you out until you finally feel your walls stop clenching, you let Kylo go. Lay down on the floor and watch with a smug satisfaction the way his body is tensed as he sits up, the bottom part of his face covered in your juices.

You give him a shit eating grin. "Is there something wrong, Lord Ren?"

Kylo's dark eyes roam your body from head to toe, and whatever irritation he had from you calling out the General's name while orgasming — later, you will look back on this and want to set yourself on fire because. No. That's just... _No._  — seems to be gone, instead, his face hardens with something almost _wild_. Dark.

It makes you squirm in place. Moving to close your legs when Kylo stops you.

              _"_ So it's going to be like that?" He asks, one hand trailing the inside of your thigh. 

You blink at him, don't answer.

             "Hux isn't here," Kylo says, "hardly fair how you call his name when he's not the one who's going to cum on your pretty chest."

You feel your breathing hitch when Kylo's fingers graze your clit, rubs once, twice, before they retreat. "I'm going to fuck you."

With that, Kylo sends you an image of what he's planning to do and you feel your face flush. When he tries to nudge your thighs together, you resist, just to be difficult. At the back of your mind, there's a part of you that's reminding you that you can easily tell him 'no' and he'll let you go, however, you haven't gotten laid in a long time. 

             "C'mon," Kylo nudges your thighs together more forcefully this time, his hands moving from them to your ankles and squeezing both of them together with one hand, "get them nice and tight, [Name]." 

You let out a huff of breath and then something akin to a mewl when Kylo's other hand brushes softly against the bottom of your thigh, slowly making it's way to your cunt. He has no problem sliding in two fingers and curling them , making you squirm and your back arch. Kylo lets out a soft grunt and tightens his grip on your ankles.

             "You're so fucking wet," Kylo says, voice rough, and shifts on his spot. The fingers inside of you pressing in and out in no steady rhythm and even so you find yourself rocking slightly against him. It feels good, _stars_ , it's too much you're still too sensitive from your earlier orgasm and yet— "I could fuck you, fill you in completely with my dick. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Kylo opens both fingers and you can't help but keen, letting out pants of breath and squirming when Kylo repeats the motion, keeps on taking them out and then pressing back in and adds an— _oh_ , adds a _third_ one. _Keeps on talking_. 

             "Bend you over any flat surface in the _Finalizer_ , fuck you in front of everyone so they can see how much you need me inside of you. How hungry you are to be fucked senseless." Kylo retreats his fingers then, you let out a noise as you watch him bring his slick-coated fingers up to his mouth. His lips part and his tongue peeks out, he licks every one of them while keeping eye contact with you.

             " _Kylo,_ " you whine, not sure if it's because of what he just did is something that's disgusting — although, he had no problem going down on you before so you really shouldn't even judge him or feel disgusted — or because of the lose of his fingers. Either way, Kylo's face seems to light up with perverse satisfaction at the way you say his name. 

             "I'll fuck you so hard the only thing you'll know by the end of the cycle is my name," He says and then grins, almost boyish. "Not today though."

              _Press your thighs together, [Name]._ You hear him, and maybe it's because your head's currently swimming and you're not breathing properly and everything feels too hot. But you do, force them together, waiting to see what Kylo's going to do, since apparently it's not  fucking you senseless with his cock.

Some distant part of your brain, is actually glad because you're not so sure you'll be able to take him. 

             "Today," Kylo begins as the pressure on your ankles quells momentarily. The hand that he had used to finger you goes down to his pants, were the visible bulge of his cock is shown. You can't exactly see how he takes it out — must have a zipper, his leather pants — but it's out, the head dripping with precum. It stands out much more because Kylo's still clothed, so the skin against the black contrasts. "I'm going to cover you in my come."

You open your mouth to protest. But all that comes out is a startled yell when something slick and extremely cold makes its way past your thighs. You open your legs in surprise to see that it's lube. When had Kylo gotten lube?

             "Are you fucking with me?" You sneer at Kylo, one foot connecting with his arm. "You could've _at least_ warmed it up, you ass!"

Kylo grunts, and then pours a deliberate amount of lube on his hand and _then_ on your thighs. Before you start complaining about the mess that he's making — you definitely know that it's dripping, creating a mess beneath your body, if the slick going down your thigh and your cunt is anything to go by — he's spreading the lube on both insides of your thighs, the coldness makes a shiver run down your body.

             "Gonna get you nice and slick," Kylo murmurs and then drops his hand from your wet thighs, wraps it around his cock and covers it with lube. Kylo's breathing gets heavier, and then he shifts on his knees, leaning forward. "Put your thighs together and cross your ankles, [Name]." 

The moment you do Kylo's free hand encircles your ankles and he throws your legs over his shoulder, he shifts position until you feel the head of his dick touching the back of your thighs. Kylo makes a soft noise followed by panting when he begins to rub his dick along your thighs.

             "You're gonna look so nice covered in my come," Kylo breathes out, "you'll like it so much."

Kylo leans forward then and with his free hand guides his cock into the tight crevice between your thighs. The lube makes the motion easy, although it does take some effort for Kylo to fit his dick in between your thighs, since you're not making it any easier either. He doesn't mind though, a rough moan spilling from his lips when the head of his dick pops out. Kylo's leaning heavily over you, the position obviously uncomfortable but he doesn't seem to mind.

You too, don't see to mind. Too focused on seeing the flushed, dark, head of Kylo's dick. It's dripping precum freely, mixing in with the lube. You gulp, Kylo shifts, rotates his hips.

             " _Fuck—_ so fucking _tight—_ " He drags his hips back, the head of his dick retreating back between your thighs before he pushes forward, head popping out again. Kylo repeats the motion a couple of times in a short, brutish way, quick thrusts that manage to move your whole body. You let out a whine, fall back on the mat, no longer feeling like standing on your elbows.

             "You are _obscene,_ " you huff out, trying to ignore how weird and oddly arousing it is to have Kylo fuck your thighs. It leaves a warmth feeling down in your stomach and between your legs that you ignore, blaming it on your postcoital bliss. 

Kylo's body shudders in such a way that it's impossible for you to not feel it. The grip on your ankle softens, Kylo's clearly not concentrating enough to notice, and you find yourself oddly complaint to his wishes. Instead of uncrossing your ankles and standing up and leaving, you keep them locked up, even try to tighten your thighs. The reward is instantaneous, because Kylo let's out a low-pitch whine that makes your breathing shorten out.

You're regretting having lain down right now.

             "Disgusting," You hear yourself saying, apparently brain-to-mouth filter offline. "No wonder no one wants to touch you. You're a fucking mess, Kylo."

You feel your heart begin to beat loudly, not sure why in the galaxy you're spewing such things. A part of you, the one you often listen to  _—_ the selfish part  _ _—__ tells you that it's because you've already orgasmed, your body feels oddly satisfied and the thought of staying until Kylo finishes is not appealing in the slightest. _Maybe if I get him pissed enough he'll let me go._

But then, Kylo's hands both find themselves on your hips, squeezing, a grounding pressure. From his mouth comes out little pants of air that sound aroused, as opposed to anger. That's sort of what does it, really. Make you stay, that is. 

             "So desperate. You're like a kid, for fuck's sakes." You scold, not hiding the disgust and annoyance in your voice. Kylo's thrusts falter for a second before he groans, his body tips forward and his head bows down, black hair a curtain hiding his face and the ends tickling your skin where it reaches. Kylo resumes thrusting, slower this time. "I shouldn't even let you get off using my thighs."

             " _[Name]_ ," and oh. _Oh._ You're banning him from saying your name that way ever again. 

             "You don't deserve any of this, Kylo." You point out. Kylo's thrust is sharp and hard, literally almost _moves_ you, "not after you've made my life miserable for the past eight months, you asshole."

Kylo rocks his hips, the feeling of his precum and the lube beginning to gather on your pelvis, running down the side of your hips. Kylo's hands on your hips tighten.

             "And yet here we are." Kylo lets out a chuckle, his head raising once more, some hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. "Will it take another eight months before you scream my name then?"

You tighten your thighs, in a weak effort to hurt him. Of course, it doesn't have the desired effect because Kylo moans, unabashedly. It's such a low sound, made worse by the fact that his voice is already deep, and _stars_ , the galaxy should just swallow you whole. 

Then, because you think that he _definitely_ does not deserve to come after that comment — as if you'll be doing this _again_ with him! _the nerve of him!_  — you uncross your ankles and open your legs, cringing slightly when the lube and the precum that had gathered on your pelvis sloshed down in between your leg, adding to your already wet cunt. It's worth it though when Ren growls and the look on his face is pure betrayal.

             "Oops." You deadpan. 

Kylo doesn't bother with a reply, instead, he manhandles your legs to open and he situates himself between them, kneeling over you. One of the hands on your hips leave and then Kylo's jerking off frantically. The sound of his palm gliding on his cock, slick with both his precum and lube is filthily arousing.

             "Gonna cover you completely," Kylo grunts, "and you're going to love it."

The Knight then gasps, and you see him pumping his dick once, twice, and then he's coming. You close your eyes when a spurt of his spunk hits dangerously close to your left eye. You feel him spend himself all over your chest in a ridiculous amount of cum that's already beginning to become cold. 

You hear Kylo sitting down on the floor, no longer kneeling over you. Carefully, you open one eye and then the other, grateful to see that aside from the thick string of cum on your cheek, your face is clean and therefore your hair. You bring a finger up to your cheek to wipe it off, look down at your chest. Apparently it wasn't so lucky.

It's only when you sit up to see the damage that you remember that the _beast_ had decided that ripping your singlet was the best single way to get you naked.

              _I can't walk out of here dressed like this._ You think, blaming Kylo fully for your current ordeal.

You snap your head to look at Kylo when you hear shuffling, you watch as he begins to take off his cape with his clean hand, and then he extends out towards you. "Here."

You blink. Lips thinning out, _he can't be serious... can he?_

You lick your teeth slowly, frustration seeping into your previously relaxed body. Instead of taking his cloak — therefore leaving Ren with his arm extended out and the cloak grasped on a gloveless hand — you lock eyes with his pants, carefully avoiding his half-hard dick — there's the brief thought of s _tars, he's insatiable_ and  _he doesn't even bother tucking himself in_ as if he's expecting a repeat of the previously lived events — and landing your gaze on the visible bulk of his comlink.

             "Give me your comlink." You stretch your hand out and when you lock eyes with Kylo, you notice that his dark eyes are centered on your cum covered chest. Carefully, you bring your other arm up and cover your chest somewhat, not breaking eye-contact with the Knight. He says nothing about it, but there's brief confusion in his gaze, nonetheless he digs in into his pants and hands you his comlink.

             "What'd you need it for?" He asks once you turn your attention to the comlink. You briefly look upwards when you hear shuffling and notice that he's not tucking himself in, but nonchalantly stroking his dick, precum gathering at the tip of the head. You feel your face flush once more, and you lock eyes with him. Kylo has a faint flush across his broad chest and his face, his eyes still dark as they were when he was crowding in on you earlier — pupils _definitely_ dilated — and still sweaty. He has a goddamn cocky smirk on his face.

That's what does it.

You search for Rocco in his comlink, briefly surprised to find that Kylo even has him in his personal contacts — you two will definitely need to talk — and after seeing that there's no previous conversations between the two, you type out a message with one hand. When it becomes bothersome, you drop the other one to start writing and ignore Kylo's groan and comment on how good you look covered in his cum.

 

**[ 0702 ] REN >> rocco, do me a fucking favor and bring me some clothes.**

**[ 0702 ] REN >> i dont care if its yours. **

 

Rocco doesn't reply, but he does read the messages. You pay attention to the screen, choosing very deliberately to ignore the sound of Kylo's hand wrapped around his slick cock, making low groans and noises, while obviously looking at you. It's awfully disconcerting how you can tell that he's not looking forward to finishing right away, almost as if he's trying to not go soft but not get off either.

             "Who are you talking to?" Kylo asks, curiosity tainting his voice.

You make the brief mistake of looking up from the comlink, never again. You can still feel yourself extremely wet between your legs, the drying cum on your chest. It's disgusting, you want to take a shower, not a sanisteam. No, you deserve actual water on your skin. "No one."

Kylo makes a soft noise, annoyed. "Then I guess you don't need my comlink.'

You feel something tugging at the comlink. "Fine— _stop!_ It's Rocco."

             "Hmm," that's all Kylo deigns you with and just like that the pressure that was put on the comlink disappears.

It takes you five seconds to realize why Rocco hasn't answered.

 

**[ 0706 ] REN >> you moron, its [name].**

**[ 0708 ] ROCCO >> [Name]? Why are you speaking through Lord Ren's comlink?**

**[ 0708 ] ROCCO >> No, you know what? Don't answer that.**

**[ 0709 ] ROCCO >> Why do you even need clothes anyways?**

 

You begin to type of your answer, you'd rather have Rocco see you naked and covered in Ren's spunk than walk out of the room wearing Kylo's robes. 

 

**[ 0711 ] ROCCO >> Wait, don't answer that either.**

**[ 0711 ] ROCCO >> Just.**

 

You can _almost_ hear him sighing.

 

**[ 0711 ] ROCCO >> Give me your location.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a needy child, so i thrive on comments. even if you want to tell me how awful the fic is, leave a comment, i'll cherish it for the rest of my life. this actually got too long, ugh. 
> 
> come talk to me about kylux or kylo and what you'd like to see for this series over at my tumblr: [crystallizedinsomniac](http://crystallizedinsomniac.tumblr.com/)
> 
> it can be smut, it can be any scenario, anything. also please support me maybe and consider buying me a [ko-fi](ko-fi.com/crystallizedinsomniac)


End file.
